When it Falls
by fanfictioner22
Summary: Tenten is beautiful as she is deadly and Neji has exactly what the brunette needs. One-shot. Smut. The Cover art by the lovely Nairil!


She rolled on the grassy field away from the spear's range. Coating her legs with chakra, she lashed out to the weak spot of the weapon and easily snapping the wooden handle with a deafening crack. Her opponent stared down at his broken spear with pained disbelief. The brunette seized his momentary lapse of attention and let a kunai fly through her fingers.

She heard a low curse which morphed into a wet gurgle and the brunette knew her blade had struck right through his windpipe. Another soon took the place of the fallen man, not even sparing a glance at the corpse painting the grass red.

Tenten didn't care either.

He raised his weapon – a double edged kodachi, Tenten noticed, with a red handle made of high-quality iron – high in the air, ready for a deadly strike. The brunette dodged easily, landing lightly on the balls of her feet and throwing her momentum into a counterattack. With a flick of her delicate wrist, she summoned a katana from her arsenal and she gracefully swung the sharp blade on the enemy's exposed side. Warm blood arched beautifully in the air, some of it landing on her cheek as she turned to her next target.

Katana still on her grasp, she placed her foot on her opponent's knee and pushed off into a fluid backflip, a brilliant flash of steel, and she landed. The man fell, his separated legs standing proudly behind him as he pushed himself up with his elbows. Tenten didn't waste her precious time, steel and flesh met once more and the chopped off head lazily rolled away.

She stood, motionless to the untrained eye but her heaving chest and defeated opponents spoke of her skill. Tenten gripped the handle of her katana tighter, the leather wrapping sleek with blood and sweat. Her unbound chocolate locks swayed with the wind. Tenten couldn't remember which one of them caused the state of her hair but she knew that whoever he was, he was no longer in the world of the living.

She tried to dodge the next hit, though her move was perfect and fluid, the soil was drenched in so much blood that she slipped. The fist aiming for her jaw missed its original target and landed on her collarbone. Tenten heard a definite crack, pain blossomed on her shoulder fast and spreading. A vindictive growl echoed in her ear and she let her chakra surge forward, shaping under her seals. The earth moved on her command and a sharp, solid spear rose under the enemy, piercing him in the middle. Crimson red dripped down his chin as he twitched uncontrollably, death claiming his prize while unresponsive feet dangled inches above the ground.

A man lunged from her side and Tenten scoffed at his slowness. Her katana met the delicate flesh of his throat before he even had a chance to raise his kunai. She jumped over him as she fished out three other shuriken from her hip holster. She dodged a roundhouse kick from her left, ducked under a mean looking right hook and with a smile showing bloodied teeth, Tenten threw her blades.

Each of them hit their target right between their eyes.

All their faces blurred together until Tenten could only see _things._ Things that challenged her. Things that came after her life. Things that howled for her blood. Things that wanted her dead.

She let her survival instinct run free. Her body moving, twisting, dodging automatically while slicing, piercing, severing anything she could reach.

They were coming one after another like annoying flies that Tenten had to smack away. She actually lost count of how many she had defeated and at this point, her senses were alert and instincts behind the wheel. Adrenaline pumped through her veins with every beat of her heart and Tenten felt the wonderful ache in her bones from pushing her body too far.

Not like she'd let that stop her.

Her breath was shallow as she continued to cut them down, one after another. Her blades cut flesh like butter, her kicks breaking bones like a sick symphony, a senbon piercing an eye, a swift palm to the windpipe, a kunai slice to the gut. She took extra care of her balance and footing, no need to repeat the amateur mistake of slipping on the blood of her enemies.

Before she knew it she had them all down. Predatory eyes swept through the grass field, looking for any sign of life – of threats – but found none. Still cautious, Tenten remained silent, however, the only sound was her erratic heart beats ringing in her ears. She tightened her fingers until her knuckles turned white.

Tenten wasn't done yet. No matter how tired her body was, her twitching muscles demanded _more._ The brunette had to get rid of every single opponent. She still had the addictive adrenaline coursing through her being and her skin crawled _for more blood._

She felt the hairs on her arms rise in warning, lips thinned, muscles tensed, skin crawling, blood pumping in anticipation, Tenten licked her dried lips and tasted blood dripping down her cheek. Brown eyes sharp like the kunai she was twirling in her fingers, Tenten forced her ears to pick up any sound. She didn't dare breathe, in fear of disturbing the silent forest. A small voice told her that she was alone, the only company she had were the corpses littering the grass but her instincts screamed. A ninja ignoring their instinct was a dead ninja and Tenten's agenda that day didn't include dying.

She held her katana straight in front of her, a silent warning to the person stupid enough to approach her. She ignored the lucky wound stinging on her left tight, though it was bleeding, it wasn't deep enough to cause her troubles.

He came out of the foliage, covered in blood, mud and sweat not much different than her state. Tangled long brown hair, a slight limp on his left leg, a small scratch leaking blood on his left cheek. He seemed to favor his right side, his arm gingerly curled around his middle. Tenten took in the injuries, trying to decide how difficult this one would be.

Tenten snarled with bloodied teeth, her pupils dilated. Neji knew she didn't recognize him and he also knew of the raw intent on her heavy gaze. Tenten saw an enemy standing there and not her longtime friend, trusty teammate and dear lover.

Neji knew how to snap her out of it.

He approached her slowly, hands near his head in a mock act of harmlessness. Not that a Hyuuga needed a weapon to take down his opponents.

Tenten's grip on her katana tightened, Neji saw the muscles on her arms twitched and he moved. The Hyuuga knocked the wicked blade out of her hands the moment she lunged for him. The bloodied katana flew, twirling in the air and landed just at the edge of the field. Brown eyes narrowed and Neji let his lips curl in a tiny satisfied smile.

He loved to see her frustrated.

The stupid smile further pissed her odd and she snarled, like a wounded animal and they _danced._

Beads of perspiration flew in every direction as her long hair flicked by with her every move. The ferocity of each strike was followed by a barely heard hiss through clenched teeth. Probably a nasty bruise on her chest or a cracked rib was paining her.

Those lavender eyes narrowed in a challenge and locked with hers. Neji too was feeling the effects of his own battle, urging him, making him drunk on the feeling of victory but he reined his desires. His priority was Tenten.

"Tenten."

Baring her teeth and eyes flashing, she ignored him.

He effortlessly followed up her strike for strike, so fast that Tenten was backing up rapidly while blocking. He pressed her backward to the rough bark of a tree, the startled look on her face when her back hit the obstacle was worth cracking a small smile. Neji didn't waste a single second. He rapidly pressed her tired petite form with his, pinning her hands above her with one hand and making sure not to give her room to escape.

A wounded animal was the most dangerous when backed into a corner after all.

"Tenten." He tried to reach out once more. Neji's voice was breathless but his tone was calming, soothing, and perhaps pleading. "It's over. You won; there is no need to fight anymore. Snap out of it!" he left a chaste kiss on her sweaty forehead and Neji wondered where her forehead protector was. "Come back to me, Tenten."

She bucked and twisted, trying to get out of his iron grip. Neji's brows knitted together and he held in his moan. It was difficult to have any rational thoughts when the brunette kept grinding her body in an effort to escape.

Her beautiful eyes were still glazed, far from recognizing her lover and Neji decided to change tactics. Neji knew the aftermath of stressful or near death kind of missions. Especially Kiba and Naruto loved to brag about their high-on-mission-sex-conquests. So, thinking along the same lines, perhaps Tenten just needed a different medium to blow off her steam.

With a low growl, his lips descended on her, drinking her anger through a heated kiss.

* * *

Thinking back, Tenten wasn't sure how she actually ended up in a romantic relationship with the genius Hyuuga. They just seemed to click.

At first, it was convenient for the brunette. Tenten would have been happy for just sex. Years of taking classes with boys left no mystery for her as to what happened between men and women, and being a healthy, unattached nineteen-year-old, she was more than ready for some action.

Unfortunately, touching herself did little to alleviate her basic needs and sometimes didn't even help. There was still tension on her muscles, an unbearable itch that longed to be scratched, hard and fast.

Their first time was unexpected but not unwanted. Tenten still fondly remembered, in a mission just like this one, where the need for human contact ruled out everything else and still high with an adrenaline filled victory. They weren't especially gentle either but neither one complained.

So when him, _Neji_ , her mind supplied helpfully, grabbed her head by the hair and mercilessly crushed her mouth to his, familiar sparks exploded between them. Blood like lipstick smeared across his face, Neji retreated, leaving her shaking and hot as he withdrew. Tenten was grateful for the tree to keep her upright.

Breathe coming out in pants, the brunette groaned, "Neji." She was in shock and on fire all at the same time. And just from a single kiss too. From Neji's smug smirk, Tenten knew he knew it too.

"Good to have you back." he murmured into her ear as he bit through the cloth of her shoulder.

Tenten laughed, riding her euphoria, "You better keep going what you've started –"

"Or what?"

The brunette smirked, feral and untamed. She lunged forward and dug her nails into his cheeks, pulling Neji down to bite at his lips. The Hyuuga groaned, lips smeared with blood, he tore off her shirt to dig his fingers in between her ribs. Just above her chest bindings.

Tenten mewled, nails leaving bloody crescent-shaped marks in the others biceps. Her insides turned into liquid fire and pooled between her legs, stroked stronger and fiercer with every skillful sweep of Neji's tongue.

Her breath hitched as Neji made quick work of her pants, pushing the garment down her smooth legs and allowing her bare thighs meet his scorching fingers. For a second, Tenten shivers but soon any thoughts of cold left her mind as a wet and hot mouth enclosed above her breast. Neji kept trailing fiery kisses across her bandaged chest and heated skin while his fingers ghosted over her stomach until he grasped the bindings between his teeth. Neji raised one brow and pulled slowly, his intense gaze never straying from her own.

He captured her lips again, and she moaned in approval, tasting iron while forceful fingers caressed her heavy breasts. Tenten's hands clutched at his back, feeling the strong muscles of his back for a second before she easily ripped the fabric. Arching against the solid chest, the brunette dragged sharp red lines down his back.

As oxygen became necessary for both, Neji slid down her jaw to her throat. He heard her grunt when he suddenly nipped a bit too hard. But Neji didn't stop, he kept leaving bruises and indents, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to leave a series of possessive marks along her delicate shoulders.

Tenten grimaced with pain but she welcomed it. The pain made her feel alive. She felt alive under Neji's lips and fingers. The brunette didn't think herself as a masochist, but in their line of work, with experience and time, pain tended to be an old friend.

Plus, seeing the cold and indifferent Hyuuga genius lose his mind to pure carnal desire was a sight to see. God, she couldn't get close enough to him.

Neji ran his hands over the smooth skin; he stroked her firm breasts, drinking in her surprised gasps with his hot lips when he pinched the aroused peaks. He bent his head down, long brown hair falling over her shoulders like a curtain, and caught a perky nipple between his lips. Neji bit down and lavished it with his tongue until Tenten's voice turned hoarse. Neji's soft hair teased her sensitive skin as he shifted between peaks, leaving stinging bruises.

She clutched her fingernails around his shoulder as her head fell forward against the sturdy bark. She bit back another moan, the feeling of desire and want mounting slowly in her body sprang to life when those tricky fingers finally _, finally,_ found her wet core. However, Neji only ghosted his fingers over the heated center and stroked slowly up and down her legs.

All the nerves of her body seemed to feel every hot centimeter of him. Neji nipped her throat and tasted blood mixed sweat. Then Neji's eyes traced her bruised cleavage, her swollen red lips, flushed cheeks and frustrated brown eyes. He smirked and squeezed her rear, drawing her closer.

"You're doing this on purpose." She hissed eyes glazed with pleasure but still retaining their wild touch. As an answer, she brought one leg around his slim hips. They both moaned at the increased friction between their clothed groins.

Feeling the urgent need, Neji inserted one long finger inside the brunette, causing electric sensations to shoot through her body. Only his hand on her chest and the mouth over her throat kept her pinned to the tree. Tenten cried out when Neji's thumb brushed her clitoris and she bucked wildly.

"Easy there." Neji purred, voice silken.

Tenten rolled her eyes but her grunt turned to a moan when another finger was added. "I'll show you easy."

Neji laughed, deep and rich. Tenten watched his throat move with vibrations and with a split decision divided in to taste them. Neji kept stretching and filling her while the brunette gave back every single hickey adorning her chest. Though more often than not her efforts would be interrupted by the skillful torture of Neji's fingers.

Tenten tossed her head back as she moaned. The man overwhelmed her with his presence and the sinful move of his tongue and fingers just made her wish for more. She was close, so very close, and just when she thought she'd go over the edge, Neji would slow down his motions. Keeping her high but never pushing her over the edge. Frustrated tears rolled freely down her flushed cheeks.

Neji chuckled at the desperate buckling of Tenten's hips, trying to reach her release, wanting and moaning his name with a few choices of curse words. Her erratic breath licked his face and Neji crushed his mouth to hers, silencing her needy cries. Neji noticed the patterns of her breathing change, muscles tense. Feeling generous he fastened his rhythm and the brunette arched her back, taking a mouthful of air as she leaped into sweet release.

"Finally." She whispered, spent and clinging onto him.

After having her orgasm, a dull moment of numbness took  
her over, mind lost in the beautiful afterglow, until more pleasure brought her back. She fully opened her eyes, catching pale lavender eyes, and an infuriating smirk when –

Tenten's breath caught in her throat, making her body ach  
and curve into a graceful arch. Neji's mouth glided across her skin, with  
each graze of teeth sliding further down.

Their heated gazes met fairly and Neji looks at her from under his lashes. Lavender eyes focused on her, he suddenly grabs her leg and lifts it, running a finger along the inner tight before Neji attacks her velvet core.

Tenten moaned at the mix of soft kisses and harsh nips. She knew that she'll support more bruises but she didn't particularly care at the moment. As long as Neji kept doing that thing with his tongue, Tenten just didn't care. She released a garbled sound from the back of her throat when Neji's tongue met her sensitive dot.

Neji added his fingers to his torture and soon Tenten feels the familiar pull under the masterful work of Neji's tongue. The hot feeling began to build in her lower belly before she arched so far that Tenten feared her spine would break. Her eyes and head rolled back as her mouth opened in a soundless scream.

The almost statistic waves of pleasure washed through her, one after the other, the latter stronger than the former. She gasped, _and God enough with one-sided teasing._

Tenten's hands shot down and she blindly ripped apart Neji's trousers, too lost in desire to care for proper behavior. Her delicate hand cups his crotch and tightens around the hard length. The sudden move made Neji shudder and clutched her round rear, digging in sharply. The Hyuuga glared and cursed through his clenched teeth when Tenten made a few forceful pulling motions.

Tenten smirked knowingly. Her lover loved to lavish her with attention and leave her in a sobbing, begging mess for release, however, when the tables turn he could never deal with it. So Tenten wasn't surprised when the Hyuuga latched on to her lips, devouring her moans while he got rid of any remaining barriers between them.

Taking a firm hold on the body in front of him, Neji pulled almost out before he thrust forward again and repeated the movement until setting a fast rhythm.

Every single move pierced her deeply. She felt the friction of him ache deliciously across her body. She felt tight like Neji was twisting up all her muscles, nerves and veins into a ball. Tenten felt wrapped around him, and about to snap.

Light flashed behind her tired eyes as she arched into him one last time, so tense she could break apart. The painful coil that had been building in her suddenly broke and Tenten came, nails digging into his arms, and teeth breaking the skin of his shoulder.

And then Neji pushed himself into her again, more desperate, then more quickly again, soon losing himself in his erratic movements. As he plunged into her, Tenten's grip on his back tightened and left crescents on his skin from her fingernails. Her calves crossed behind his back. She wanted him _closer._

The pleasure swelled until it was bordering the familiar pain and Tenten bit down her already abused lips. She felt as if something was inflated inside every cell in her body, growing bigger and bigger, and suddenly –

It burst across her in bright burning waves with the strength of a supernova. Neji cried out loud against her ear and warmth filled her, belly to fingertips.

The blood pounding in her ears faded, leaving just the sound of their mingled panting. She felt exhausted by the raw emotions that coursed through her like storms and oceans.

Neji rested his head on his lover's shoulders when the petite body under him started to shake. Raising one tired eyebrow Tenten couldn't see, he mumbled into the sweaty skin.

"What's so funny?"

"We'll be found out." She wound her long fingers, still caged with blood under them, into his silk like strands. "How are we gonna explain these ripped clothes? Or the hickeys and the bites. Everything about this scenario screams steamy after mission sex." She shook her head. "We were supposed to be low key."

Ah, the Hyuuga clan. Neji almost forgot why he and Tenten had to meet in secret instead going public with their relationship. He decided that moment that a long talk with the clan head was a must.

Neji shrugged but his pale cheeks flushed with the horrified – innocent looks of Gai and Lee was going to throw at them. "We can be very convincing liars."

 _They only have to keep silent until I ménage to work things out with the clan._ Neji thought, however, silent wasn't something identified with the green beasts.

The brunette must have read his thoughts as Tenten threw her head back and laughed wholeheartedly and Neji let the musical sound lull him.


End file.
